elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall
Daggerfall is one of the eight major kingdoms in the province of High Rock and is the capital of Daenia and the Glenumbra region of High Rock. Daggerfall, throughout the years, has influenced the history of Western Tamriel having involvement in the Siege of Orsinium and the Warp in the West. Description Geography The city of Daggerfall is the capital of the Kingdom of Daggerfall, which is one of the larger nations of the Iliac Bay. The region is located on the western shores of the Bay, and is on the northern end of the Iliac Estuary, from the Eltheric Ocean. The Kingdom is bordered by several smaller regions including the Barony of the Ilessan Hills and the March of Glenpoint, among other areas. Smaller settlements thrive in the Kingdom of Daggerfall, each depending on the capital city. These settlements include the townships of Singmoth and Newwood Wood. As time went on, the Kingdom of Daggerfall began to absorb other regions, from as far as the Barony of Phrygias to the Barony of Glenumbra Moors. The local deity of Daggerfall is the divine, Kynareth, who has the Temple of Kynareth worshipping them around the city. The local knightly order is the Knights of the Dragon, who have protected the Kingdom of Daggerfall for generations. The Vraseth Vampire Clan are prominent in the region and other nations in the Iliac Bay. Because Daggerfall is a somewhat significant city, it is one of the largest cities in the Iliac Bay, at one point, having a monopoly on the sea trade and being a part of the Masconian Trade Way between Wayrest and Sentinel. Daggerfall is situated on a mountain, in an area considered the Daenia Mountains and Daggerfall Bay. There are several coves located throughout the mountain range; one such notable one is the Bad Man's Hallows, where an obscure cult worshipping the Bad Man of the Bretony Pantheon is known to be located in the area. The Privateer's Hold is another settlement situated near the city of Daggerfall and is home to many Bandit Clans. Daggerfall is a heavily-walled city that goes along the mountain. The Daenia River runs through the center of town, separating the Daggerfall Marketplace and the Daggerfall Guild Square. Southern Daggerfall is where the Marketplace is, as well as, the Smithy Hall and the Daggerfall Cathedral. The Southern Daggerfall Docks lead into the Daggerfall Bay and where the Sea of Ghosts meets the Eltheric Ocean. Northern Daggerfall is home to the local Guilds of Daggerfall and the Rosy Lion; the most successful Inn is located near the City Gate. Northwestern Daggerfall is where many of the traders visit since the ports are larger than the Southern Ports, and is the home of several local Guild Shops. Castle Daggerfall is located in between both Northern and Southern Daggerfall and is the seat of power in the Kingdom. Traditions *The Bretons of Daggerfall celebrate the Day of the Dead on the 13th of Rain's Hand. It is a superstitious day in the Kingdom of Daggerfall, it is when the dead rise from their graves and roam around the region.Holidays of the Iliac Bay *The Bretons of Daggerfall celebrate the Dancing Day on the 23rd of Mid Year. It is a time-honored tradition that dates back to the reign of Red Prince Atryck in the second era. It is a day of celebration from peasants to nobles. History First Era During the early years of the first era, the Nords of Skyrim had conquered the provinces surrounding Skyrim, from High Rock to the Nibenay, and to areas of Morrowind. Because of the Nordic Conquest over High Rock, many settlements were founded by the Nords ranging from Camlorn to Reich Gradkeep. The first recorded instance of the name Daggerfall was in 1E 246, referring to the area around modern-day Daggerfall. As time went on, the War of Succession divided the Nordic Kings of Skyrim, bring their conquered territory down to the mountains that surround Skyrim. The settlements already established were taken in by the Bretons that inhabited the land, governing as petty-kings and merchant-barons. Daggerfall was inhabited by the Bretons of Glenumbra, and it quickly flourished as a fishing village and as a prominent farming town.A History of Daggerfall The Bretons of Daggerfall soon began to evolve into a bustling metropolis under the Kings of Daggerfall and formed a relationship with the High Elves of the Direnni Hegemony of Balfiera. The Direnni under Raven Direnni used Daggerfall as the base of operation during the conflicts with the Alessian Reforms. The earliest forms of Castle Daggerfall was used by Raven Direnni as her home, being one of the earliest occupants of the Castle. The Direnni and leaders of Tamriel had rebelled against the Alessians for quite some time, beginning with the Battle of Skingrad with Rislav Larich. The Direnni was a major opposition to the Alessians. With Daggerfall's involvement in the Direnni Clan's endeavors, the Bretons of Daggerfall partook in the Battle of Glenumbra Moors in 1E 482, against the Alessian Army under Faolchu the Changeling. Aiden Direnni led the charge against Faolchu's forces and defeated the Alessians with powerful fire magic.Events in A Step Back in Time In 1E 609, the Direnni would slowly lose power and lose the territory they had owned for quite some time. This change caused Daggerfall to grow into a superpower among the nations of the Iliac Bay. Under the leadership of King Thagore, the Kingdom of Daggerfall grew into an economic, political, and militaristic power in the Iliac, slowly conquer the other regions in their side of the Bay. Thagore led a conquest over the March of Glenpoint, located northeast of the Kingdom; it was after that, Daggerfall became the power it is today, with a monopoly over the trading scene in the area. As time went on, Daggerfall became hasty, resulting in their monopoly ending in a matter of weeks. In 1E 948, the leader of Daggerfall was King Joile, was a shrewd tactician and desired to conquer the rest of High Rock, beyond his already established domain. Around the same time, Torug gro-Igron united the divided Orcish tribes throughout Wrothgar and established the First Kingdom of Orsinium, located on the western edge of Wrothgar. The Orsimer of Clan Bagrakh and Clan Igrun orchestrated a series of raids throughout the Bjoulsae River and Western Reach which came to be known as the Bjoulsae Raids. These actions have brought the attention to King Joile, prompting him to send a letter to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, to coordinate a joint attack with the Orsimer of Orsinium. Joile's militia would consist of the Knights of the Dragon, the local knightly order of Daggerfall under the administration of Lord Trystan. In 1E 950, the Siege of Orsinium began, and it involved all of the Wrothgarian Mountains, from the far west to the frozen east. Other settlements like the stronghold of Fharun were involved and besieged by the invaders of the Iliac.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: OrsiniumWayrest, Jewel of the Bay''Events in The Ashes of Our Fathers King Joile had planned the whole invasion out and desired to conquer not only the First Kingdom of Orsinium but the province of Hammerfell as well. With the help of General Mercedene, of Reachmen origin, Joile orchestrated the demise of both Gaiden Shinji and the Orcs of Wrothgar. Mercendene, by order of Joile, had the Savage Sons, led by Baloth Bloodtusk to partake in the conflict and had both Shinji and Bloodtusk battle each other on the outskirts of Orsinium. Both Shinji and Bloodtusk fought valiantly with each other, complimenting each other's styles and wit in their duel. Both Trystan's forces and the Savage Sons knew not to interrupt the battle. However, Mercedene had purposely ordered her militia to fire on the duelists. Mercedene was stopped by a member of the Knights of the Dragon, and the Siege of Orsinium continued until 1E 980, where it had officially ended, within thirty years. The Breton Army would advance into Bangkorai, where they would intercept the Redguards under Makela Leki, and begin their conquest over Hammerfell.Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1'' Joile's conquest over Hammerfell would end abruptly when Makela Leki defended the region of Bangkorai from the Breton Horde. This was the beginning of Daggerfall's downfall. The Destruction of Orsinium opened a river route from the Bjoulsae River that goes down from the middle of the Fiefdom of Menevia. The minor fishing village of Wayrest began to thrive with new travelers moving to and fro from Greater Bretony to the Western Reach. Wayrest became a new trading empire in a matter of forty years and eventually became the Kingdom of Wayrest in several hundred years. As time went on, the Kingdom of Sentinel began to grow as a merchant city, gaining the same popularity as both Daggerfall and Wayrest. The monopoly that Daggerfall had for years, steadily decreased to the point where they had a third of the monopoly. The three kingdoms formed a trade way known as the Masconian Trade Way, which brought together the three rival kingdoms and brought down pirate activity.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Second Era Ever since the Battle of Granden Tor, the Kingdoms of High Rock have been at peace with each other and trade was thriving throughout the Masconian Trade Way and the three great kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. It was not until 2E 541 when High Rock would witness a war that would almost tear apart the kingdoms of High Rock. Durcorach the Black Drake invaded the province of High Rock with a horde of Reachmen from the Western Reach in an event known as the Black Drake's Invasion. The Conquest over Bangkorai ended after the Reachmen besieged the city of Evermore and the city of Hallin's Stand, before moving into the Kingdom of Wayrest. The Siege of Wayrest occurred within the span of fifty-seven days until it ended in a stalemate, leaving for Glenumbra, taking Camlorn in the process. Their next objective is the city of Daggerfall, which was under the reign of Bergamot Deleyn.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: High RockTriumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 Bergamot Deleyn derives from the Great House Deleyn, who have been the ancestral leaders of Daggerfall for years, ranging from 2E 342, the Deleyns have ruled since the reign of King Donel Deleyn, who brought a union with Sylvie Garclay of Aldcroft, and other nations of Glenumbra. Bergamot defended the city with the Knights of the Dragon on his side, Emeric and his army from Wayrest was following suit, with the power of the Menevia Heavy Dragoons on his side. The Battle of Daggerfall begun when Emeric and Bergamot attacked the Reachmen Horde from both sides. Emeric's Navy and Bergamot's Army completely demolished the Horde, and the battle ultimately ended when Emeric slew Durcorach with his blade, severing his head. Bergamot finished the rest of the Reachmen and saved the province from further conflict. To protect themselves from future threats, the Kingdoms of High Rock (excluding Northpoint, Fharun, and Jehanna) formed an alliance called the Daggerfall Covenant, with Emeric taking the helm as their leader. During the Alliance War, the Vestige visited the city after escaping Coldharbour. Murders have sprung around the city of Daggerfall resulting in the Vestige investigating. Eventually, it was discovered that the Bloodthorn Cult was involved in the murders and was planning to murder then King Casimir. The Vestige defeated the cultist in Daggerfall and learned that the cult was planning to take over Glenumbra.Events in ESO Third Era Daggerfall has garnered multiple rulers throughout the years. In 3E 80, Daggerfall was ruled by King Mortyn but before that, the city was ruled by King Gothlyr.The Wolf Queen, Book I In the third century of the Third Era, Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Wayrest combined forces and fought the Camoran Usurper. During the Imperial Simulacrum, the Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos. In 3E 404, Lord Mogref of the isle of Betony asked King Lysandus of Daggerfall to protect Betony from any pirate attacks. King Camaron of Sentinel declared war with Daggerfall for Betony. According to an old rite, Betony was supposedly belonging to Sentinel. At the Battle of Cryngaine Field, King Lysandus was killed by Sentinel Troopers and his son Gothryd became ruler of Daggerfall.Fav'te's War of BetonyNewgate's War of Betony In 3E 405, then Emperor Uriel Septim VII sent an agent to Daggerfall to uncover the mystery around the ghost of Lysandus suddenly reappearing. The agent however, got lost in a storm and landed in Privateer's Hold in the Daggerfall region.Events in After the Warp in the West, Daggerfall grew large enough to conquer neighboring city-states including Anticlere and Ykalon.The Warp in the West Gallery ESO Daggerfall 2.png|Daggerfall circa 2E 582. Daggerfall street.png|Daggerfall circa 3E 405. Daggerfall (Arena).png|Daggerfall circa 3E 399. Daggerfall Mage.png|Daggerfall Mage in . Trivia *When Arena was going to be a Tournament based game where each city had their own gladiatorial team, Daggerfall's team was known as the Guardians.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] By game *Daggerfall (Arena) *Daggerfall (Daggerfall) **Daggerfall (City) *Daggerfall (Online) Appearances * * * * * * Category:Capital Cities Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: High Rock Locations